1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of toilet accessories and, more particularly, to toilet accessories that sanitize a bathroom implement.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Toilet bowls require care to prevent the buildup of unsightly deposits and to reduce odors.
Traditionally, toilet bowls have been cleaned by manual scrubbing with a brush to reduce deposits.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,507, which is hereby incorporated herein as if fully enclosed herein, teaches a brush and holder assembly.
In addition to manual scrubbing, to reduce odors, various toilet bowl cleaner dispensers have been proposed. One type of dispenser comprises a solid block or solid particles of a cleansing and freshening substance that is suspended from the rim of a toilet bowl in a container that is placed in the path of the flushing water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,670, which is hereby incorporated herein as if fully enclosed herein, teaches a solid block that is partially dissolved in the flush water with each flush such that the flush water, including the dissolved portion of the solid block, is dispensed into the toilet bowl.
Additional background art includes: U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,750.